They Don't Know About Us
by Clou3elf
Summary: Ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook diminta untuk saling membatasi di depan kamera. Lalu Taehyung yang mendadak mengikuti Celebrity Bromance tanpa memberitahu Jungkook./its KookV top!kook DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, BTS member and others

Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, this is KookV with top!Jungkook, typos

Disclaimer : Yang jelas cast bukan punya saya. Kalo disuruh milih maka saya bakal milih Taehyung buat dibawa pulang *dicekek Jungkook*, but this story is mine.

A/N : Terserah mau dibilang songfic atau apa, yang jelas cerita ini muncul setelah saya dengerin lagunya One Direction - They Don't Know About Us. Dan diperkuat (?) sama Nothing Like Us cover by Jungkook. Ditambah saya gemes sama mereka berdua.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

'People say we shouldn't be together

We're to young to know about forever

But i say they don't know what they talk talk talking about'

Pagi hari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Menggantikan tugas sang malam untuk menemani hari. Sayangnya pagi itu tidak disambut dengan ceria oleh 2 orang namja yang masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut.

Cklek~

Seorang namja berpundak lebar tampak memasuki kamar magnae line dalam grup mereka. Tanpa ragu namja yang memiliki nama panggung Jin itu menepuk pipi kedua adik tersayangnya.

"Taehyungie Jungkookie cepat bangun" Jin atau Kim Seokjin memang sosok ibu dalam grup mereka, Bangtan Sonyeodan.

"Ugh~" hanya erangan yang diberikan Jungkook seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang menjadi teman tidurnya.

Sudah tak aneh lagi bagi Seokjin melihat betapa posesifnya pelukan Jungkook pada Taehyung. Jungkook memang selalu melingkarkan tangan atau kakinya di tubuh kurus alien BTS itu. Semua member bahkan mungkin dunia sudah tau betapa mereka sangat dekat. Betapa Jeon Jungkook sangat menyayangi Kim Taehyung dan bagaimana Kim Taehyung sangat memanjakan Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya! Cepat bangun" Seokjin tak bisa melakukan kebiasaannya memainkan nipple Jungkook untuk membangunkan Jungkook jika ada Taehyung di pelukan magnae itu. Dada bidang Jungkook akan menempel erat pada punggung Taehyung.

Seokjin akhirnya memilih membangunkan Taehyung dulu. Ditepuknya pipi kanan Taehyung. Hanya butuh lima menit barulah Taehyung membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum kecil pada Jin sebelum berusaha melepas lengan Jungkook dari pinggangnya.

"Bangunkan pangeran tidur itu ne.

?" pinta Seokjin. Lalu namja itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Jungkookie~ ba-"

Chu~

Jungkook langsung menyambar bibir Taehyung. Melumatnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya!" Taehyung protes.

"Itu morning kiss sayang" gumamnya setengah terpejam. Taehyung merengut.

Sebenarnya Jungkook dan Taehyung itu sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka bahkan sudah sejak pertengahan 2015. Sayangnya hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau. Member BTS tak ada satu pun yang tau jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka terlalu takut dengan reaksi keluarga keduanya.

Yang semua orang tau -termasuk member BTS- mereka sangat dekat.

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

Hari ini BTS free sampai siang. Jadwal mereka dimulai pukul 5 sore. Jadilah ketujuh manusia yang menghuni dorm itu santai-santai sambil menonton film.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Dan jemari lentik Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook. Terlihat damai walau diselingi debat absurd Taehyung dan Jimin.

Cklek~

"Dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook?" tanya manager begitu memasuki dorm.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sang manager melihat keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ikut aku. Kalian diminta untuk menemui Bang PD-nim"

"Hah?! Untuk apa?! Apa mereka melakukan kesalahan?" itu Seokjin.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa bukan karena mereka melakukan kesalahan" ucap manager meyakinkan.

"Kapan kami harus menemui PD-nim?" tanya Taehyung. Well, dia penasaran sebenarnya.

"Jam 10"

~At 10 KST~

Sesuai arahan, Jungkook dan Taehyung datang ke kantor agensi pukul 10 pagi. Dengan mengenakan pakaian santai tapi sopan, kedua magnae line BTS itu memasuki kantor pimpinan agensi.

"Duduklah" sang pimpinan mengeluarkan suara.

Kali ini Taehyung dan Jungkook tak bisa merasa tenang. Raut wajah pimpinan mereka tak terbaca tapi bisa diartikan bukan sesuatu yang baik. Pimpinan agensi tempat mereka bernaung tak pernah seserius ini.

"A-ada apa PD-nim? Kenapa memanggil kami?" sebagai hyung Jungkook, Taehyung memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, dan kuharap kalian menjawab dengan jujur" jeda sejenak. Jeda yang membuat firasat Jungkook dan Taehyung menguat. "Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Apa? Apa maksud PD-nim?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Well, hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih" Taehyung tau pimpinan mereka tak pernah basa-basi tapi Taehyung tak menyangka ini menyangkut hubungan mereka.

"Tidak sajangnim" tidak salah lagi "Hubungan kami hanya sebatas bandmate, bahkan keluarga"

Taehyung bersyukur Jungkook menjawab dengan cepat. Otaknya mendadak kosong saat ini. Tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Tapi kulihat kalian terlalu dekat"

"Kami hanya merasa lebih nyaman satu sama lain"

"Benar. Lagipula dalam grup aku hanya memiliki satu dongsaeng jadi rasanya aku ingin terus memanjakan dongsaeng-ku" Taehyung merasa dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu.

Sang pimpinan menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku tak masalah. Aku tak ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi kalian semua asalkan tidak mengganggu pekerjaan kalian. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah media. Aku hanya tidak ingin media memberitakan hal-hal buruk yang tak kalian lakukan" jelasnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk. Menebak apa yang akan dikatakan pimpinan mereka selanjutnya.

"Menjauh"

"Apa?" Jungkook langsung bertanya.

"Untuk sementara kalian harus saling menjauh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya batasi kedekatan kalian di depan kamera. Aku tak ingin media salah paham dengan keintiman kalian"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan emosinya agar tak keluar. Taehyung pun diam-diam berkeringat dingin.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?"

"Tak ada Jungkook. Kedekatan kalian itu sangat intim. Maka dari itu kalian harus membatasi skinship. Aku akan meminta member lain untuk mengawasi" ucap sang pimpinan tegas.

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

Saat berada di dalam mobil menuju dorm, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam. Jika biasanya mereka akan berdampingan, maka kali ini tidak. Taehyung memilih duduk di belakang dan melarang Jungkook mengikutinya. Jungkook hanya menurut walau dalam hati bertanya-tanya.

Drrtt~ drrtt~

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar. Sang pemilik pun langsung mengecek ponselnya. Seketika wajahnya semakin keruh. Dihelanya nafas sepanjang yang dia bisa kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. Dia tau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

Sesampainya di dorm, keduanya kembali disidang oleh member lain. Dengan pembahasan yang sama. Taehyung dan Jungkook menjawab sebisanya. Mereka tau menolak pun percuma. Mereka bisa apa?

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berlima akan mengawasi kalian" setelah Yoongi mengatakan hal itu Jungkook langsung bangkit dan memasuki kamarnya.

Namjoon selaku leader pun mengikuti adik bungsu-nya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan. Dan akan lebih nyaman rasanya jika ditanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Oh? Kau mengejutkanku hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Namjoon mengambil posisi di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa kau dan Taehyung sepasang kekasih?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi? Bukankah kami sudah bilang kalau kami..tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu?" Jungkook mengelak.

"Jujurlah Jungkook. Kau kira aku tak melihat ekspresi-mu saat Taehyung bilang kalian bukan sepasang kekasih? Dan lagi, kau kira aku tak melihat setiap tatapan yang kau tujukan pada Taehyung? Perlakuanmu pada Taehyung dan semua yang terjadi padamu jika menyangkut Taehyung?" terang Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya kau sangat jeli hyung. Dan yah..kami memang sepasang kekasih. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Aku ingin bersama dengannya selamanya"

Namjoon mengangguk maklum, "Pastikan terlebih dahulu jika perasaan kalian bukanlah perasaan semu. Kalian terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti selamanya" Namjoon menepuk pundak Jungkook lalu keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang termenung. Namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum miris, "Kalian tak tau tentang kami"

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

'They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the i love you

But i bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us'

Setelah pembicaraan dengan pemilik agensi, member BTS -minus Taehyung dan Jungkook- benar-benar mengawasi kedua adik mereka itu. Sama seperti pimpinan mereka, mereka juga tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa yang lain.

Taehyung jadi lebih sering bersama member lain. Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook. Entah itu di depan atau di belakang kamera. Jungkook pun begitu, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghampiri Taehyung dan melakukan skinship seperti biasa.

Tapi ada kalanya mereka lupa jika ada batasan yang harus dipatuhi. Terkadang Taehyung akan bergelayut di pundak kekasihnya. Atau Jungkook yang terkadang memperhatikan Taehyung lebih dari member lain.

Dan jika seperti itu, manager dan member lain akan memberi isyarat agar mereka menjauh. Setelahnya selama berhari-hari mereka kembali merenggang. Selalu seperti itu.

Seperti hari ini, setelah makan malam, Taehyung langsung pergi ke suatu tempat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada yang lain. Dan setelah berselang satu jam, Jungkook diam-diam menyelinap keluar dan menyusul Taehyung.

"Kenapa menyusulku?" tanya Taehyung begitu melihat Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Jungkook balik.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tau? Bagaimana kalau sasaeng dan media tau?" cecar Taehyung.

"Hyung..bisakah malam ini kita melupakan semuanya. Media, batasan, fans, semuanya. Aku lelah. Rasanya menyakitkan saat kau dibatasi dengan kekasihmu sendiri" Jungkook tertawa getir.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lelah. Lihat saja kantung matanya. Pasti Jungkook tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Memang semenjak mereka dibatasi, Taehyung kembali tidur di kamarnya dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan apa jadinya jika semua tau hubungan kita?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku bisa pastikan jika mereka pasti iri pada kita"

"Iri?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Jungkook terkekeh menatap kekasihnya.

"Yeah, mereka pasti iri karena aku memiliki kekasih yang tampan, manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan, kekasih yang menggemaskan dan mood maker sepertimu. Dan mereka juga iri karena kau memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan sempurna sepertiku"

Taehyung tertawa. Ah Jungkook rindu sekali dengan tawa itu. Tawa yang memang karena Taehyung ingin tertawa, bukan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Well, mereka pasti iri karena kita adalah pasangan sempurna yang menyempurnakan" ucap Taehyung.

Mereka bertatapan. Saling mengatakan betapa mereka sangat merindukan keberadaan satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Mereka tak mengerti kita"

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin memecah kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa tak ada yang memberitahunya jika Taehyung menerima tawaran bermain di variety show Celebrity Bromance. Bukankah itu sama artinya dengan Taehyung mengumbar kemesraan dengan orang lain?

Jungkook sibuk menelpon Taehyung yang sayangnya tak pernah diangkat. Semenjak malam itu Taehyung kembali menjauhinya. Dimanapun mereka berada. Jungkook bisa menoleransi jika di depan kamera, karena terkadang dia juga melakukannya. Tapi di dorm? Saat mereka berdua?

"Kau seperti kebakaran jenggot Jungkook-ah" gerutu Yoongi.

"Kau akan merasakan hal seperti ini jika tau kekasihmu pergi dengan namja lain tanpa konfirmasi apapun padamu" Jungkook berucap tanpa sadar. "Sialan. Kim Taehyung angkat teleponnya"

Yoongi yang merasa aneh pun kembali memancing Jungkook, "Tapi Taehyung hanya syuting Jungkook"

"Tetap saja. Taehyungie tak mengatakan apapun padaku soal itu. Tuhan~ kenapa bisa aku memiliki kekasih seperti Kim Taehyung" Jungkook kesal.

"HAH!" seruan Yoongi membuat Jungkook terlonjak.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku jika kau dan Taehyung sepasang kekasih"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "A-anu..itu"

"Kami sudah memiliki firasat seperti itu Jungkook-ah. Dan kami tak masalah" Seokjin berucap santai.

"Kalian..tak masalah jika aku dan Taetae hyung.."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya bocah" omel Jimin.

"Kami takut dengan reaksi kalian. Sejujurnya kami tak perduli tanggapan media tapi kami tak bisa mengabaikan kalian dan fans. Taehyung takut kalian akan menjauhi kami. Maka dari itu, kami sepakat menyembunyikan hubungan kami" jelas Jungkook.

"Kau dan Taehyung sangat tau kami. Mana mungkin kami melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku kecewa kalian menyembunyikan hal penting ini"

"Mian"

"Ah aku jadi merasa jahat selalu memisahkan mereka" Yoongi bersuara.

"Bukan hanya kau, kalian semua jahat sudah memisahkan aku dan Taehyung" Jungkook menanggapi candaan Yoongi.

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

Okey Jungkook sudah tak tahan. Dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur padahal ini sudah jam 1 pagi. Salahkan Kim Taehyung yang membuatnya gelisah setengah mati.

"/Yoboseyo/"

"Kau dimana?"

"/Kau belum tidur? Ada apa?/"

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"/Mungkin jam 3. Tidurlah dulu/"

"Aku akan menunggu"

~Taehyung's side~

"/Aku akan menunggu/"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia menebak Jungkook pasti sudah tau perihal jadwalnya ini. Pikirannya kembali terpecah.

"Taehyung-sshi, fokus" teguran sang sutradara membuat Taehyung kembali menjalani syutingnya.

"Oh?" okey jujur Taehyung terkejut saat melihat Kim Minjae membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran kecil. Ah, Taehyung lupa jika ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Seketika hatinya kembali teriris. Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya pun dia harus syuting, demi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Hanya satu harapan Taehyung, syuting ini segera berakhir.

Taehyung pulang tepat pukul 03.30. Sedikit terlambat dari apa yang dia katakan pada Jungkook tadi. Bicara soal Jungkook, apa namja itu masih-

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

-menunggunya.

Oh crap!

"Mianhae..tadi ada sedikit perayaan keberhasilan syuting" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook yang duduk di sofa pun segera bangkit dari posisinya. Menghampiri kekasih manisnya lalu berdiri berhadapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Taehyung nyaris saja menangis jika tidak ingat jika dihadapannya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dia tak ingin Jungkook khawatir. Untuk kali ini, Taehyung tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Jungkook.

Grep~

"Terima kasih Jungkookie~" ucap Taehyung lirih dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook tak menjawab. Dia hanya menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma menenangkan sang kekasih. Menghilangkan perasaan cemas di hatinya.

"Berjanjilah untuk melewati ini bersamaku hyung" ucap Jungkook. "Kita hadapi ini"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Dia tak ingin lari lagi. Mungkin di depan kamera dia akan menjaga keintimannya dengan Jungkook dan sebisa mungkin dia akan belajar untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya yang selalu bermanja pada Jungkook.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke balkon kamar. Mereka duduk di lantai dengan posisi Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung di depannya. Mereka saling berhadapan omong-omong.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Apanya?" Taehyung berucap lirih. Menikmati sentuhan Jungkook yang merapikan poninya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau menerima tawaran Celebrity Bromance?" tanya Jungkook sabar.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Mian. Aku hanya tak ingin kau cemas seperti kebakaran jenggot. Aku kenal kau Jeon"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Kau memang sangat mengenalku hyung. Aku memang cemas. Aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta pada si Kim itu"

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa terbahak, "Astaga Jeon Jungkook. Mana mungkin hanya karena acara itu aku jatuh cinta pada Minjae"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung jatuh cinta selain Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jungkook penuh percaya diri.

Taehyung mengecup ujung hidung mancung itu dengan gemas. Hanya bersama namja ini semua ketakutan dan bebannya akan menghilang.

"Hyungie sayang"

"Apa?"

"Cukup di depan kamera saja kita saling membatasi. Selain itu jangan"

Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Jungkook. Merasakan lullaby detakan jantung Jungkook yang sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat"

Jungkook mendekap kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Mengembalikan semangat dan hidupnya seperti semula. Bukannya hiperbolis, tapi Jungkook merasa Taehyung itu hidupnya. Jungkook sangat bergantung pada Taehyung. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

Sepertinya Taehyung melupakan perjanjiannya dengan Jungkook. Buktinya namja bergolongan darah AB itu kembali mengacuhkan sang kekasih. Sibuk dengan Jimin atau Jin. Okey Jungkook tau jika Taehyung dekat dengan kedua orang itu. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook cemburu.

"Kalau kau tau apa yang dialami Taehyung, mungkin kau tak akan membiarkannya seperti itu" ucap Jimin saat melihat Jungkook seperti menahan emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang belum siap Taehyung katakan padamu" setelah mengatakan hal itu Jimin langsung menghampiri partner in crime-nya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung tampak berbicara serius dengan Jimin. Raut wajahnya tampak gelisah dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Jungkook tau ada yang salah disini.

"Taehyungie hyung" panggil Jungkook.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Mencegah namja itu agar tidak kabur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Me-memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau menghindariku, lagi" Jungkook berucap sambil menatap Taehyung lekat.

Mata Taehyung bergerak gelisah. Melihat apapun yang bisa dijangkau pandangannya asal bukan Jungkook. Bola mata hitam itu terlalu memukau. Dan dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, Taehyung selalu tanpa sadar mengatakan apapun yang dipikirkannya jika menatap mata Jungkook. Dia tak bisa berbohong pada Jungkook-nya.

"Hyung tatap aku" Jungkook menangkupkan pipi Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Taehyung akhirnya menatap matanya.

"Sungguh Jungkook, tidak sekarang" mohon Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap member keenam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Taehyung gugup setengah mati.

Chu~

Tak disangka Jungkook justru mencium keningnya. Sangat lama. Seolah memberi sebuah kekuatan yang langsung merasuk ke dalam aliran darah Taehyung.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap"

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk?"

"Karena aku tidak memberitahumu"

Jungkook terkekeh lalu menyentil kening Taehyung gemas, "Aku tak ingin memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman sayang"

Rasanya Taehyung seperti tertampar kata-kata Jungkook. Dia yang lebih tua disini. Seharusnya Taehyung-lah yang bisa berpikir dewasa. Bukan malah bersikap kekanakan dengan kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau dewasa sekali?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku mengimbangimu. Kalau kita sama-sama kekanakan, mustahil hal seperti ini akan terlewati"

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir dewasa, bukannya kekanakan seperti ini"

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Ada kalanya aku yang kekanakan bukan? Dan saat itu kau yang bersikap dewasa"

Taehyung tersenyum tapi semenit kemudian senyum itu luntur, "Bagaimana kalau cukup sampai disini? Kau...kau bisa mencari orang lain ya-"

Kata-kata Taehyung terpotong karena Jungkook langsung mencium bibirnya. Tak lama tapi mampu membungkam Taehyung.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Takkan ada yang bisa menggantimu, baik di hatiku maupun di kehidupanku"

"So cheesy" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sebenarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum geli. Taehyung itu sedikit tsundere. Tapi Taehyung juga sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

.

.

They Don't Know About Us

.

.

'They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

Cause they don't know about us'

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sibuk dengan Namjoon. Sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Taehyung. Hanya sederhana memang tapi Jungkook berharap Taehyung mampu mengartikan tindakannya.

Sesuai permintaan Jungkook, semua member BTS datang ke studio mini di dorm mereka. Termasuk Taehyung. Mereka duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Jungkook dan Namjoon bersiap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ini permintaan Jungkook. Aku hanya sedikit membantunya"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Jungkookie?" Taehyung tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang"

Saking penasarannya, Taehyung bahkan tak memperdulikan panggilan sayang yang diucapkan Jungkook. Member lainnya hanya membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Siap? Mulai"

 _Lately I've been thinking_

 _akhir-akhir ini aku telah berpikir_

 _thinking 'bout what we had_

 _berpikir tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan_

 _I know it was hard_

 _aku tahu itu berat_

 _it was all that we knew, yeah_

 _itu semua merupakan semua yang kita tahu_

 _Have you been drinking,_

 _sudahkah kamu minum,_

 _to take all the pain away ?_

 _untuk menghilangkan semua rasa sakit ?_

 _I wish that I could give you what you deserve_

 _aku berharap aku dapat memberikanmu apa yang berhak kamu dapatkan_

 _Cause nothing can ever_

 _karena tidak ada yang dapat_

 _ever replace you_

 _dapat menggantikanmu_

 _Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah_

 _tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kamu lakukan_

Taehyung tertegun. Lagu ini, mirip sekali dengan situasinya sekarang. Suara Jungkook yang lembut membuat lagu ini terdengar begitu mengiris. Taehyung tau Jungkook menyanyikan lagu ini sepenuh hati.

 _You know there's no one_

 _kamu tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun_

 _I can relate to_

 _yang bisa kuhubungi_

 _And now we won't find the love that's so true_

 _dan sekarang kita tidak akan bisa menemukan cinta sejati_

 _There's nothing like us_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kita_

 _There's nothing like you and me_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kamu dan aku_

 _together trough the storm_

 _melewati badai bersama_

 _There's nothing like us_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kita_

 _There's nothing like you and me, together… oh,_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kamu dan aku, bersama… oh_

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata itu. Baru kali ini Taehyung melihat sinar manik hitam itu meredup. Tak lagi menunjukkan optimisme dan semangat yang menggebu seperti biasa.

 _I gave you everything, babe_

 _aku telah memberikanmu segalanya, kasih_

 _Everything I had to give_

 _semua yang harus kuberikan_

 _V, why would you push me away ?_

 _V, kenapa kau ingin aku pergi ?_

 _Lost in confusion, like an illusion_

 _hilang dalam kebimbangan, seperti sebuah ilusi_

 _You know I'm used to making your day_

 _kamu tahu kalau aku sudah terbiasa menemani harimu_

Bahkan liriknya pun diganti dengan namanya. Taehyung merasa Jungkook sangat mengistimewakan dirinya. Dan memang itu kenyataannya.

 _But, that is a past now_

 _tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu sekarang_

 _We didn't last now_

 _kita sudah berakhir_

 _I guess that this is meant to be, yeah_

 _aku pikir kalau ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi_

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menggeleng. Mereka tak berakhir. Tak akan pernah berakhir. Jungkook sedikit tersenyum.

 _Tell me, was it worth it ?_

 _beritahu aku, apakah itu berhasil ?_

 _We were so perfect_

 _kita merupakan pasangan yang sempurna_

 _But, baby, I just want you to see_

 _tapi, kasih, aku hanya ingin kau melihat_

 _There's nothing like us_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kita_

 _There's nothing like you and me_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kamu dan aku_

 _together trough the storm_

 _melalui badai bersama_

 _There's nothing like us_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kita_

 _There's nothing like you and me, together…_

 _tidak ada yang seperti kau dan aku, bersama…_

Lagu itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menunduk. Seketika studio pun jadi hening. Taehyung tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya membiarkan mereka berdua. Karena para hyung tau ada yang harus diselesaikan dan dikuatkan.

Karena gemas, Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung. Namja kelahiran 30 Desember itu melihat sang sahabat mengangguk. Dan tanpa ragu Taehyung bangkit menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkookie"

Grep~

Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Wajah tampannya luar biasa lega. Lega karena sudah menunjukkan perasaannya melalui sebuah lagu yang sangat dimengerti Taehyung.

"Tidak ada yang seperti kita" gumam Taehyung.

Melalui tatapan mata, Jungkook meminta para hyung-nya untuk membiarkan mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja, para member langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Membiarkan kedua adik mereka menikmati waktu.

Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung di sofa sementara dia bersimpuh di bawah. Memandang namja yang membolak-balikkan hatinya itu.

"Selama 19 tahun aku hidup, sedikitpun aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang selain keluargaku. Tapi sekarang, aku melakukan ini semua hanya untukmu" Jungkook berucap lembut.

"Terima kasih" Taehyung tersenyum. Semenit kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook.

Walau sedikit bingung, Jungkook tetap menerimanya lalu mengusap layarnya. Terpampanglah sesuatu yang membuat rahangnya mengeras.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau diteror anti fans? Kenapa menyembunyikannya sendiri?" Jungkook bertanya bertubi-tubi. Raut wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Awalnya aku mengabaikannya tapi ternyata dia semakin menjadi. Dan itu membuatku terganggu"

"Aku akan menghubungi orang itu"

"Tidak Jungkook. Percuma. Nomornya tidak aktif. Dia hanya aktif saat mengirim pesan padaku" jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Tak menyangka ternyata namja-nya diteror anti fans. Katakanlah Jungkook protektif, toh sang golden magnae tidak akan mengelak. Jungkook memang sangat protektif pada sang kekasih.

"Ganti nomormu sayang" saran Jungkook.

"Huh,?"

"Apa nomor itu penting?"

"Tidak terlalu. Baiklah nanti aku akan menggantinya" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Jungkook mencium kening dan kedua pipi Taehyung. Kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Apa mereka tak tau betapa spesialnya Kim Taehyung bagiku um? Seenaknya saja melakukan hal buruk padanya" bisik Jungkook.

"Seberapa spesial Kim Taehyung itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sangat spesial. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun, menukar apapun demi dirinya. Demi membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia bersamaku" Jungkook tersenyum. "Tak tahukah mereka apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada hatiku"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun"

"Bagimu mungkin kau tidak melakukan apapun tapi bagiku, semua yang kau lakukan itu berefek pada hatiku"

Taehyung tertawa renyah lalu menarik Jungkook agar duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook menurut. Setelahnya Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jungkook. Secara reflek tangan Jungkook melingkari pundaknya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Biarkan mereka mengatakan apapun karena mereka tidak mengenal kita sayang"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir"

"Kau memang nakal hyung" Jungkook menyentil ujung hidung Taehyunh dengan gemas. Membuat sang korban mengerang kesakitan.

Mereka kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Tapi baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung menikmati keheningan ini.

"Kau tau hyung, Namjoon hyung pernah bilang padaku jika aku harus memastikan perasaanku padamu. Apakah itu memang nyata atau hanya perasaan semu" Jungkook memecah keheningan. "Tapi hatiku berkali-kali menegaskan kalau perasaan ini nyata"

"Kurasa Namjoon hyung benar" Taehyung menangkupkan kedua pipi Jungkook, mengelusnya perlahan dengan menggunakan ibu jari. "Kau...kita harus memastikan kalau perasaan kita bukanlah perasaan yang semu"

Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya lalu menciumnya lembut. Membuat rona merah kembali mampir di kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Mau dipastikan berapa kali pun, hasilnya tetap saja. Perasaan ini nyata hyung. Nyata dan sangat dalam hingga rasanya aku akan mati jika kau jauh dariku"

"Cheesy~ Darimana kau belajar menggombal seperti itu?" Taehyung merengut. Mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Hey itu bukan gombalan" Jungkook mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung. "Itu kenyataan sayang. Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa menggombal"

"Arrachi~" Taehyung mengeluarkan suara dolphin-nya. Membuat Jungkook semakin gemas.

"Kalau saja tidak memikirkan BTS dan A.R.M.Y, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa Kim Taehyung milik Jeon Jungkook"

Hup!

Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang itu dengan posesif. Taehyung sendiri hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat posesif padaku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja! Kau milikku, mutlak. Aku hanya menjaga apa yang sudah kumiliki agar tak ada seorang pun yang merebutnya"

Taehyung tertawa, "Aigo~ imutnya uri baby Jungkookie" tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada seseorang yang selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan di bawahku"

Blush~

Taehyung memerah. Sebenarnya dia heran, darimana Jungkook belajar hal-hal mesum seperti itu? Rasanya magnae BTS yang dulu sangat polos sampai rasanya Taehyung gemas melihatnya. Tapi kemana kepolosan itu sekarang?

"Y-YA!" seru Taehyung kesal.

Jungkook tertawa lalu menatap Taehyung lekat. Tatapan lembut penuh cinta yang hanya akan tertuju pada namja bernama Kim Taehyung. Dalam hati Jungkook bersumpah untuk terus membahagiakan Taehyung-nya.

"Ju-jungkook...jangan memandangku seperti itu" Taehyung gugup. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya Kim Taehyung itu.

"Hyungie...jadwal kita besok kosong kan?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Eumm.." Taehyung memasang pose berpikir yang tampak imut di mata Jungkook. "Yeah, besok kita free"

Jungkook menyeringai. Dan Taehyung belum menangkap sinyal bahaya dari Jungkook. Oh Kim Taehyung, selamatkan dirimu.

"Berapa lama...berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Masih belum paham.

Tangan kanan Jungkook mengelus pinggang Taehyung sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menjelajah tubuh bagian bawah kekasihnya. Mengelus paha namja asal Daegu itu kemudian merambat di paha dalamnya.

"Ahh~ junghhhh" Taehyung paham sekarang.

Jungkook menciumi rahang Taehyung dengan lembut dan perlahan. Kemudian turun menuju leher seksi sang kekasih. Mengecup, menjilat dan memberi tanda. Jangan lupa kedua tangannya masih aktif.

"A-aakkhhh~ hhhmmmhhh~" Taehyung mendesah sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangannya berpegang pada pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Taehyung di sofa. Bibirnya melumat bibir Taehyung dengan lembut. Sementara itu tangannya menyingkap hoodie beserta kaus yang Taehyung pakai. Kemudian mengelus perut rata itu.

Taehyung mulai menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya panas dan desahan terus meluncur dari bibir seksinya. Akhirnya Jungkook membuka hoodie Taehyung.

"Kau memakai ini?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat apa yang dipakai Taehyung dibalik hoodie-nya.

Sebuah kaus putih tipis dengan potongan leher yang sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan sekitar tulang selangka Taehyung. Itu dibeli Jungkook diam-diam saat mereka ke luar negeri.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook menurunkan baju itu melalui kedua lengan kurus Taehyung. Bibirnya menciumi belakang telinga sang kekasih.

"Haangghhh~" Taehyung mengerang.

Jungkook memerangkap Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya, "Hyung lihat aku"

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya pun langsung menatap Jungkook. Tatapan itu jarang sekali dilihat Taehyung. Tatapan penuh cinta, tatapan memuja.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan jauhi aku lebih dari ini. Apalagi menyuruhku mencari penggantimu, itu sangat mustahil kulakukan" nada suara Jungkook sangat rendah.

Taehyung tau kalau Jeon Jungkook itu sangat mempesona. Tapi kenapa sekarang berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona. Terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook yang selalu membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta lebih dalam.

"Tidak akan. Aku juga takkan bisa jauh darimu apalagi melihatmu bersama yang lain. Itu bisa membunuhku"

"Maka dari itu jangan. Kau boleh membatasiku jika di depan kamera, tapi tidak untuk di dorm"

"Sudah berapa kali kau menegaskan hal itu?"

"Aku takkan bosan mengatakan hal itu selama kau masih menjauhiku"

Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melumat bibir Taehyung yang sudah membengkak itu. Taehyung sendiri dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Biarlah mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan selanjutnya selama kamera tidak menyorot keduanya. Sudah cukup di depan kamera mereka saling membatasi.

Sementara itu...

"Aish tak kusangka ternyata Jungkook lebih mesum daripada kau Jin hyung"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Jimin?"

"O-oh..mianhae hyung" Jimin cengengesan.

"Sst! Kalian diamlah atau mereka akan tau kalau kita mengintip" ucap Yoongi.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan member BTS yang sedang asyik mengintip kegiatan 2 adik bungsu mereka.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Hwhwhwhw~

Entah apa yang saya buat ini xD saya juga bingung. Yang jelas mereka berdua udah bikin saya amat sangat gemes.

Ah jeongmal kamshahamnida yang sudah review di cerita kookv yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Maafkan saya kalau tidak membalas review satu persatu. Tapi tetap saya membaca dan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Saya masih baru di dunia kookv jadi mohon bantuannya #bow

Big love, Clou3elf


End file.
